Becky Lynch
Bio A fiery redhead from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch is ready to fight anyone in her path. Trained for the squared circle at the age of 15, Lynch travelled the world perfecting her craft before joining NXT in 2014. While proving she could hold her own in the squared circle, Becky forged various friendships during her time at NXT, including one with Bayley and another with Sasha Banks as part of Team B.A.E. (Best at Everything). Eventually, Becky shocked the WWE Universe when she joined WWE’s roster as part of the “Divas Revolution” – a member of Team P.C.B. (with Charlotte and Paige). Paige soon broke off from her friends, but Becky continued to be a star on the rise, culminating in her crowning as the first-ever SmackDown Women's Champion at Backlash 2016. One thing is certain: Where there are lasses to be kicked and arms to be snapped, you’ll find Becky Lynch. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= Heel Turn (2017-Present) On RAW Episode 46, the "Irish Lass-Kicker" shocked the WWE Universe when she assaulted and laid out her "friend" Sasha Banks, injuring The Boss. RAW Women's Champion After Backlash was cancelled due to new WWE management, everyone's future in the company was put into question until the RAW Special Episode, Becky finally received her RAW Women's Championship match against Sasha Banks and just to add fuel to the fire, Shawn Michaels made the match a "No Holds Barred" and Lynch took advantage of the stipulation and after targeting Banks' already injured arm, Becky forced Sasha to tap out to win her 2nd RAW Women's Title (4th Women's Title over all). But "The Irish Lass-Kicker" wasn't done there as she completely separated Banks' arm following the match. On RAW Episode 49, Becky entered the arena with a different attitude and entrance to accommodate her rise to the top of the RAW Women's Division. After bragging about "Breaking The Boss" en route to to winning her 4th Women's Title, Lynch begged management for some "real competition" and the champ didn't have to wait that long as new RAW signee Ember Moon made her debut, confronting Becky, proclaiming that she is the competition that she seeks and when it looked as if Moon was preparing for a fight, Lynch walked away. On RAW Episode 50, Becky continued to showcase her new attitude by interrupting Ember Moon's celebration (similar to that of Moon a week prior) only this time Lynch attacked Moon with the RAW Women's Title belt, proving that she doesn't respect anyone. On RAW Episode 51, tensions reached a boiling point between Becky and Ember Moon when both women were involved in a chaotic brawl backstage ending when Ember slammed Becky through a table positioned in Gorilla Position. At King of the Ring, Within a span of a few weeks, Becky separated another competitor's shoulder, when she locked in the kimura lock on Ember Moon to retain the RAW Women's Title. On RAW Episode 52, Becky's bragging came back to haunt her when Natalya assaulted the champion for her lack of sportsmanship for injuring Ember Moon. On RAW Episode 53 In the main event, the match between Becky Lynch and Natalya was not about the RAW Women's Title, it was about respect as Natalya feels that Becky has shown nothing but disrespect towards the women in the locker room ever since she became champion and after laying out the champion backstage last week, this match became official. Both women laid it all on the line, at one point it looked as if Becky was about to tap out to the sharpshooter, but in the end it came down to the arm as Becky continuously targeted Nattie's left arm until she finally dropped to her back to apply pressure with the Kimura Lock to score the victory but Lynch was not done when she applied the Kimura Lock again, completely separating the shoulder of Natalya until Nikki Bella made her shocking return to take the fight to Lynch, sending her crashing to the floor, saving her friend from further injury, but the damage was already done. |-|Season 9= On RAW Episode 54, Nikki Bella was scheduled to return to in-ring competition but was cut off in the path by the RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch backstage, who laid out the "Fearless One" with a back suplex on the floor, causing Nikki to land on her previously injured neck. No to be upstaged, the arrogant Lynch entered the arena to mixed reactions from the WWE Universe. Lynch made sure everyone knew that it doesn't matter who she faces, she will be a Summerslam as champion and will leave as the Undisputed WWE Women's Champion; Official Consultant Stephanie McMahon was one fed up with the chaos and said next week on RAW, 6 women will compete in a Battle Royal with the winner going on to face Lynch for the Women's Title at Judgment Day. Stephanie went further by introducing one of the 6 participants, none other than the woman the champion injured at King of the Ring - Ember Moon - The Warrior rushed the ring, fueled by rage and took the fight to the champion. As Moon was set to go for the Eclipse, Lynch rolled out the ring but her night was not safe as a recently recovered Nikki Bella appeared behind Lynch and flattened the champion with the Rack Attack 2.0. On RAW Episode 55 from the UK, Becky confronted her new challenger for the RAW Women's Title, Carmella and as per usual assaulted her challenger, locking in a modified kimura lock, sending a strong message ahead of Judgment Day. At WWE Judgment Day (UK), Both women entered the arena with the intent of proving who should be the top woman on Team Red, with both exchanging their best moves as well as fighting all over the arena and due to the No Disqualification stat apart of the Submissions ONLY stipulation, both women used kendo sticks as well as a table to get the advantage over the other and the match eventually made it's way back into the middle of the ring where Carmella shocked the world where she used Becky's arsenal against her (first with the Kimura Lock outside the ring early on). After powering out of the Dis-Arm-Her (used by Carmella), Lynch used some underhanded tactics when she spat green mist into the face of the challenger before locking in the Kimura Lock for the submission victory. On RAW Episode 56, After retaining her RAW Women's Championship in controversial fashion, Becky appeared in Colorado Springs to deliver a message to her Summerslam opponent and new Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka. After brushing off Carmella's efforts at Judgment Day, Lynch went on to send a straight forward message to "The Empress" by proclaiming that she will rip her arm off. On RAW Episode 58, Becky returned to in-ring competition since Judgment Day to take on the deranged Alicia Fox and despite some initial effort, "The RelentLASS" was the one with the victory following a Kimura Lock, forcing the Foxy One to submit but Lynch wasn't done there as following the match, she continued her assault by slapping in her iconic Dis-Arm-Her submission, sending a message to Smackdown Live's Asuka that she's coming for that Undisputed crown. On RAW Episode 59, Becky watched on as Smackdown's Asuka defeated Billie Kay and destroyed Peyton Royce ahead of their showdown at Summerslam. On Smackdown Live Episode 59 in a rare appearance, Becky defeated Tamina Snuka via submission to send a strong message to "The Empress" (who wasn't that impressed). At WWE Summerslam, She lost the Undisputed Women's Championship Match to Asuka, going nearly 30 minutes in the match overall, following the match she was assaulted by the returning Sasha Banks, locked in the Bank Statement. Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Becky Lynch Category:Four Horsewomen Category:RAW